कल्टिवेशन​
Everything to do with cultivation in the profound. Realms Each realm goes from level 1 to 10 before they can advance to the next one, the 10th level of a realm is considered the Peak of that realm. Once someone goes past level 10 of a realm but does not enter the next realm it can be considered Half-step into that realm. Profound Veins Profound Veins hold the profound strength, so they are not a necessity to live. The profound veins start growing from the time of birth and reach maturity at around the age of fourteen. The profound veins inside a human body were like a robust and mature tree with many “branches” spreading out in all directions, and on each “branch” laid a profound entrance. As for the “trunk”, it was the most important core position of the profound veins, the base of all the profound veins. On this base, there were no profound entrances. Damaged Profound Veins If an adult’s Profound Vein became damaged, their power would leak but there were a variety of methods to repair that. However, if the Profound Vein broke in the early stages of infancy, the growth of the vein would start from a bad foundation and will only become worse. Profound Entrances Altogether, a person can only have a total of Fifty-four Profound Entrances. An ordinary person is gifted with approximately ten inborn profound entrances while a person with high innate talent may be gifted with around fifteen profound entrances. A person with twenty naturally opened profound entrances, it can be considered an exceptionally great gift not seen very often. If one has more profound entrances opened, their cultivation of the profound, and their activation speed will increase. A practitioner with twenty opened profound entrances would undoubtedly cultivate and activate their profound strength twice as fast as a practitioner born with only ten opened profound entrances. It is extremely difficult to open a profound entrance. In the entire Blue Wind Empire, the people who have achieved the supreme state of opening of thirty profound entrances, could not possibly surpass five. When all fifty-four profound entrances are opened it is know as Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins. The number of innately open Profound Entrances essentially decided the height one could reach during his entire lifetime, because it was extremely difficult to open Profound Entrances postnatal. Extremely advanced miraculous medicine, chance, and luck; not even one of these factors could be absent. Using external forces to open Profound Entrances would be accompanied by extremely high risks; that even the slightest mistake would cause irreparable damage to the Profound Veins. Blood Essence Burning your blood essence is not something most people will do, mainly only in a true life or death situation, because damage to blood essence is almost impossible to recover. After using Blood Essence, one's profound strength would most definitely drop by a huge amount. And their Cultivation Realms could even drop, and would be unable to return to their previous Cultivation Realms. Using Blood Essence would exhaust one's life and potential. Profound Arts and Skills :Related Articles: Profound Skills and Profound Arts Profound Arts are the main arts that people cultivate while Profound Skills are the skills that can be utilized when a Profound Art has been cultivated to a certain degree. (Example: World Ode of the Phoenix is a Profound Art while Empyrean Dance of the Phoenix Wing is a Profound Skill from World Ode of the Phoenix) * Profound Floating Technique * Yin Yang Combination Art * Remote Ignition of Profound Energy Beast Cores Beasts are animals capable of cultivation. Some are innately magical and simply grow stronger over time, while others must actively practice a cultivation method. They tend to be much more intelligent than mundane animals, and some are capable of speaking in human languages. Beasts which have reached a high stage of cultivation may even be able to take on a human form. These Beasts often possess a Core within their bodies which contains their profound energy and essence (basically “lifeblood/lifeforce”). Cultivators highly prize these Cores and hunt the Beasts to obtain them. The Cores are generally either sold for money, used to craft items, or consumed by a cultivator to boost their cultivation. Trivia * Profound Practitioners can clean themselves with profound strength. संदर्भ es:Cultivación श्रेणी:शब्दावली श्रेणी:कल्टिवेशन